The Fifth Cryptokanian War
The Fifth Cryptokanian War was fought between The Sunling Empire and The Cryptokanian Empire. Later on, The Slav Republic, The Otaku Empire, The Weeaboo Republic, The Land of Herbs, The Kingdom of Africa and The Kingdom of The Surfers all joined. Cause The war semi-started when The Sun was attacked by a strange being. Later it was discovered that this being was none other than Emperor Aladdin. In the final stages of The First Cryptokanian War, the Cryptokanes put a time bomb on The Sun that had a timer of about 6001 XP. Johnny D. Jackson, who was now a god, noticed this and managed to add 5 years to the time limit. Emperor Aladdin told Johnny he would attack The Sun in 3 years. The war started. Opponents The two opponents were The Sunling Empire and The Cryptokanian Empire. Later on, The Slav Republic, The Otaku Empire, The Weeaboo Republic, The Land of Herbs, The Kingdom of Africa and The Kingdom of The Surfers joined in. The Sunling Empire was in the same condition they always were, ready to go to war and crush their enemy. They had ultra-advanced technology, large man-power, spaceships, and many more things. The Cryptokanian Empire was prepared this time. They had been doing so for 20 years on The Moon. They had weapons this time and a very large man-power. The Slav Republic had bears in their army and tanks. They did not have a large man-power but were useful in their own way. The Otaku Empire had even more advanced technology than The Sunling Empire. They used synths and androids as fighters instead of humans. They were very powerful. The Weeaboo Republic had an advanced military, a good-sized man-power and their soldiers were proud of the Republic. The Land of Herbs used strength-enhancing drugs or as they called it: Herbs. They had a small man-power but one of their men was as strong as 5 Cryptokanes. The Kingdom of Africa was the weakest, they had almost no technology, but at least a good sized man-power. The Kingdom of The Surfers had the largest navy of all the empires, they controlled the seas. First Stages In the first stages of the war, The Cryptokanian Empire was fighting against The Sunling Empire and The Slav Republic. The Cryptokanes conquered large parts of The Sun and completely conquered the Sunling lands on Earth. They had surprise on their side, and they were winning. Emperor Aladdin and Johnny D. Jackson were both busy fighting each other. The Cryptokanes also tried to conquer Sun City, the capital of the Sunlings, but their attack failed. It was known as The Battle of Sunling Hill. The History Superhero, both Popes, The Devil, and Mounssif fought in this battle. Both the Popes and The History Superhero sacrificed their lives to save Sun City and kill Mounssif and The Devil. Later on, the Sunlings launched a counter-attack with the Slavs on The City of Johnny. Emperor Balthazar, General Colly, Denny (who wasn't emperor yet), Zlatan Ibrahimovic, Chris R., and Sultan Hakim were present in the assault. A few Elite Sunling Soldiers, Denny, and Emperor Balthazar got in the main castle where Sultan Hakim and Zlatan Ibrahimovic were present. Zlatan revealed that he had convinced the Slavs to join the side of the Cryptokanes. Zlatan Ibrahimovic left, and a fight between Emperor Balthazar and Sultan Hakim ensued. In a desperate attempt to win, Sultan Hakim used Bomb Attack to kill Emperor Balthazar. But he wasn't dead yet, and he ordered Denny to kill him and become Emperor. Denny killed him and Sultan Hakim, and he was named Emperor. He had taken The City of Johnny and the Slavs had fled. The war had just begun. Later Stages The leader of The Sunling Empire was now Emperor Denny. He took action. He reconquered all lost lands in the war in just 5 years. He did this with the help of The Dwarven Kingdom, who helped reconquer the underground cities. The momentum that the Cryptokanes had caused with their first attacks was gone. The Sunlings were winning, but the war wasn't over. The Minister of Ethnic Cleansing of The Sunling Empire was also killed in a mission to give Johnny more power in his desperate fight. The Otaku Empire and The Land of Herbs had also declared war on The Sunling Empire, siding with the Cryptokanes. Final Stages Emperor Denny received a letter from the temporary leader of The Cryptokanian Empire, Billie Jean, saying that the whole Cryptokanian Army would attack Gibraltar. Emperor Denny immediately sent the whole army to Gibraltar and took positions. The Fifth Battle of Gibraltar started. He saw the enemy charge and noticed that all other lands were charging too. He realized that the Sunlings were doomed. He told all soldiers to fight in the air, to be more resistant against enemy attacks. Then, Emperor Denny started his quest to kill all leaders. He first killed Billie Jean and her general/husband, Henry. He then killed a Slavic general named Benjamin the Great. When he killed the general, he noticed General Colly and Captain Miralem but Elite Sunling Soldiers luckily killed them both. He found The Leader of the Herbalists, The Herbalist Carlos' dead body. After that, he killed The Philosopher Gerry, leader of the Weeaboos. Finally, he found Emperor Sakazaki, leader of the Otakus. He was almost killed by him, but luckily a man named Andrew Garfield saved him. They both killed Sakazaki. Before Denny noticed them, Otaku soldiers killed Andrew Garfield and tried to kill Denny. Out of nowhere, both Johnny D. Jackson and Emperor Aladdin landed on the Otaku soldiers and continued fighting each other on the battlefield. They both kept fighting and kept destroying the battlefield. Later on, Emperor Denny and The Dwarven King were fighting Zlatan Ibrahimovic. Zlatan killed The Dwarven King and just in time, Johnny killed Zlatan and saved Denny by taking him to The Sun. Johnny and Aladdin fought near The Sun and in a last attempt to win, Johnny fired a giant Kamehameha and destroyed the whole universe except for The Sun. Winner The winner of The Fifth Cryptokanian War was The Sunling Empire. It was an unlikely victory. The Sunling Empire almost lost at Gibraltar, but Johnny destroyed the universe before they could lose. Again, The Sunling Empire can attribute their victory to The First Prophet Yves. Consequences The consequences of this war were great. For one, Johnny D. Jackson destroyed the whole universe except for The Sun. Also, all races except for the Sunlings became enslaved on The Sun. Emperor Balthazar died, Minister Pharaoh Senpai-Chan died, The Dwarven King died, the Popes died, countless Sunlings died. Emperor Denny became emperor. The Sunling Empire became the only empire. The Sunlings were also greatly damaged, almost half of their population was killed in this great war. It would take generations for them to recover. List of Battles # The Fifth Battle of Gibraltar # The Battle of Sunling Hill # The Battle for The City of Johnny # The Battle for Dwarvius # The Battle of Asgard # The Battle for Opoeteren # The Battle for Nazareth # The Battle for Rome # The Battle for Constantinople # The Battle for Chelsea There are many more battles, but these were the largest ones. List of Casualties There were about 496 billion casualties in this war before Yves destroyed the universe. # Sunlings: 43%, 213.28 billion. # Cryptokanes: 35%, 173.6 billion. # Slavs: 11%, 54.56 billion. # Weeaboos: 3%, 14.88 billion. # Herbalists: 3%, 14.88 billion. # Surfers: 2.5%, 12.4 billion. # Africans: 2.5%, 12.4 billion. # Otakus: About 100 casualties because they employed synths and androids. The Sunling Empire took the hardest blow with almost half of its population being destroyed. They recovered after a few generations, but they would never forget this tragedy. Category:Wars